finding feelings
by VictoriousICarly
Summary: tori have feelings for jade but she doesnt know if jade feels the same way. jade is dating beck . im not good on summaries so please read.
1. Chapter 1

well hi guys this its my first story jori (jade & tori) from victorious :) i don't want bored you so here we go...

CHAPTER 1 finding feelings tori POV

well this is me, tori vega ... like every morning walking to my school, Hollywood Arts, yep im walking because my "fabulous" sister let me again, ugh how i hate trina and the fact that i wake up too later.  
I was drinking coffee, because last night I stayed up late, caught in my foolish thoughts or rather the person who is in them.  
Well that does not matter now what matters is that I could not sleep and I'm in a bad mood I hope not to see jade, jade ugh. that girl bad, that hurts my feelings with their hurtful words and blows stupid ... I was interrupted from my thoughts by a person who hugged me tight.

"Who the hell ..." I was going to scream, but I saw it was my little redheaded friend, cat. "oh, hi cat" I said with a forced smile.

"Hi tori" she said with a big smile on her face and as happy as ever. "where is jadey?, I have not seen her all weekend.  
oh remember when my brother ..."  
and here we go again.. she and another crazy thing about his brother.  
turn my head, and saw that the doors that girl who came into my life hell, if the same jade west,  
the girl who is always in my thoughts, I know , sounds crazy but it's true I'm in love with her.  
the girl who makes my life miserable. she is so beautiful, her eyes, I love to see those blue-green eyes I was again interrupted of my thoughts ...

"vega ..." she said with her usual tone that she uses with me. "hi cat" she said to my little friend that stop of talk about a weird history.

"hii jadeyy!" said cat hugging to jadey. how i wish hug to jade like that

"i told you that don't call me like that cat!" she yell.

"sorry.."said cat smiling,i never will know why cat always is smiling no matter what its happening.

"hi jade"i said finally

she look at me and i was a little scary about how she was looking at me

"what's up jade.." i said scary

"the little tori vega its scary about me " she said with a evil smile

"no...i just wanted know why you are looking at me " i said and she was blushing, "omg jade west blushing, this is the apocalypsi!"

"NO im not!"

i just laugh a little and cat too

" well wathever i was "looking at you" because i wanted ask you if you wanna be in one of my plays.."

i was so surprise, i can not believe it. she was asking me to act in one of her plays

" yeah sure that will be great"  
" well..ill be see you today. come to my house for the audition "she said a little nervous

"ok" i just said and the bell ring for go to class, we three walk to our class with the crazy sikowitz

i was so excited to go jade's house i do love her so much but i don't know if she feel the same way, that make me so upset but she is dating beck thought i dont have any chance with her great now im so drepessed.

thanks for read please let reviews, ill be load other chapter soon :) 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

tori pov

we are in Sikowitz's class. I'm sitting on. Behind me is jade, and his right is beck to my right is Andre and the others are in their respective places.  
the class is still normal as always Sikowitz and coconuts.

I turned my head back and see jade and beck holding hands, it's killing me.  
Sikowitz, leaves class and goes out the window. he's too weird.  
the bell rings. I see jade and beck kissing passionately,it seems as if they were making out in front of the whole class. I feel tears wanting out of my eyes so I run into the bathroom.

Jade pov

i wake up a little later today so i was driving to hollywood arts. yesterday in the night i did break up with beck i dont feel so in love with him like before i was remembering about what happened yesterday with beck.

_Flash back_

jade was in beck's RV

"so what you want talk about jade..." said beck, he was sit in his bed

"this its hard for me beck, you know but i am not feeling the same way when i was with you before i dont think that this have a solution.. you know what i mean say"

"let me see if i understood. you are breaking up with me " beck said getting out of bed and walking towards jade

"yeah that" jade said simplely

"ok, but with one condition "

"what do you want becket!" jade shout

"if you are breaking up with me that just mean... do you love someone more right?"

"no.." just the stupid vega, jade thought

"well someday you will tell me jade...but ill be fine if you almost tell me...we can be friends you know"

"ok...but promise that you will not laugh on me or ill be cut your hair with my scissors becket." said jade looking scary to beck. Beck just nodded

"well...its..its ugh this its hard. its tori." said nervously

beck start to laugh so hard and next look at jade's eyes. she was saying the true so hin stop

"ok i understand...but how this happened?" ask beck so confused

"i dont know sinceraly..." jade sigh "but i just love her,her smile whe i see her smiling i feel like so happy inside me her eyes like the cholocate i like look in her eyes, her voice she have the voice of an angel...oh my god what i am just saying "

"woow jade is falling so hard" said beck "well good luck with your girl, you should say to her jade"

"but what if she doesnt believe me?! im always such a bitch with her"

"i know but its tori.. she will listen you and understand" said beck "well ill be help you if you want, why you dont say to tori to make a audition for the play that you will doing?"

"how that could work beck?"

"well she will going to your house for the audition and you will hanging out more time with her"

"that sound a good idea becket."

"it is. well jade see you tomorrow in the school" said beck giving a little hug to jade

jade go to her house just thinking in that girl with brown eyes called tori vega.

_end of the flash back_

when jade finally its in the school she can see to tori and cat talking. she was walking to them

"Vega" i said like usually and i said hi to cat too, cat just yell hi jadey ugh i hate when she call me like that well the pout its that vega is here so i have that put my plan on now i was looking at her so much that i didnt notice i was interrupted for her who ask me why i was looking at her and i just blush. i hate myself now i never blush so this was so rare and she did an coment about that, she and cat was laughing about me. so i look at her and she was scary like if she though that im gonna kill her, i ask to her for be in my play in she was so surprise and said yes. i was so happy inside me because she said yes, well the bell ring and we were walking to sikowitz class

i was sit beside tori and beck was to my right i dont know but i feel beck holding my hand and i just look surprise in him we break up i dont understand why him is making this, when sikowitz left the class i was going to tori but beck start to kiss me so i just saw vega running to i dont know where shit its she going.  
beck end with the kiss and i slap him

"YOU ARE MAN DIE BECKET!" i shout and run going to find tori whatever that she is in this school. 


	3. Chapter 3

I think I will not do more viewpoints jade is too boring, I know a lot of people read this story. I SEE YOU, lol no. so let me see what you think, reviews welcome :)

**chapter 4**

Tori POV

I was in the bathroom, crying for someone who will never be mine, sigh, that I had to love her ... so many people in this world and had to be her, jade west.  
I decide to wash my face to wipe the tears. I hear footsteps of someone coming to the bathroom, so I decide to hide in one of the cabins of the bathroom because I did not want them to see my makeup in a mess.

- tori!

oh god tell me that is not jade, what the hell is she doing here and I are looking for ..  
I listen to jade again

- vega! i know you are there, come here or ill kick the door

- sheesh...what do you want jade?

- what i want? what i want?, well i want that you move your ass and come here vega!

this girl does not understand, if i dont see you is better for me ... so do not hurt me more

- Why in the hell are you here jade? , You of all people in the school, why are you here?

- Vega fuck!, Just get out of there, it's late, you should go to my house to audition remember?. your dumb sister leave you here and asked me to take you.

oh that make sense

- well if you say it

I leave the bathroom and see Jade standing in front of me.

- Well, I'm here. lets go! - I say, pretending to smile for her to not notice that I was crying

she said nothing. We were walking to where her car was. we were all the way in silence until I realized that we were not going to my house and I started to scary , knowing the things that can make me jade.

- jade... where are we going?

- oh dont be scary vega, we are going to my house

she give a scary smile that make me worry more

- jade what will you do with me?

- ugh vega dont be scaary we are going to lunch in my house and next you will make the audition for my play

- oh...

she just laugh

- what its funny? - i ask so confuse

- well, the fact that you always think I'm going to hurt you or kill you, I would never do something like that vega ...- aww i cant believe it jade west its being so sweet with me i think that im gonna cry..- but you because you are my protagonist in my play.

well im so done she is being scary again.

- just kidding vega

she laugh and i laugh so shy because oh men the woman still being scary but she its so beautiful

- dont say that i said that vega or you will have a friendly knowledge with my scissors

i nodded so fast . finally arrived at the house of jade, the house was white with a beautiful garden, well I did not expect this because I say it is jade ...

- nice house

-yeah... whatever come vega

i follow her and when I enter in her house everything was decorated very beautiful, nothing related to jade. she seemed to read my mind and said

- my mom decore it

- its so beautiful

- well i dont think so... i did like when the walls was black

and that did sound like jade...

- come vega, what do you want eat?

- woow jade west its being so nice with me- i said smiling

- no, just because you are in my house.

-oh well. - i blush - whatever you want jade

- ok ill be back soon wait me vega

she said going to the kitchen. im pretty sure that this day will be so hard for me...

**i hope that you enjoyed :) let me know what you think with a review , here its too later and tomorrow its monday ugh i hate it so much, have a beautiful week! **


	4. Chapter 4

after, jade come with food and finished eating.  
we sat on the couch waiting for the rest of the gang.  
I was very nervous and did not know what to do or talk with jade, the atmosphere was getting tense.  
"So, what is your play about?"  
"oh, well. ... is about a girl who is in love with her boyfriend but the boy was rebellious and bad with her, her father tried to see that kid do not deserve it but the girl did not want to hear it, until the girl begins to develop feelings for a girl ... it was her friend .. "  
jade says and I'm in shock and do not know what to think, it is assumed that the boy is beck. but in this case, who will be the girl I'll have to kiss?. I also could not believe that jade had written that story because all his stories always have pain, blood, monsters. but especially if it never talks about love. Jade West is in love. I give a short sigh thinking that possibly is beck.  
"tori ... what are you thinking?"  
"uh.'s story is very beautiful jade" I said I had not realized that she had finished telling.  
"Well thank you ..."  
"Where will the guys?"  
"I do not know, should be here and in a few minutes."  
jade said confused.  
"oh then ... we go testing?"  
"vega sure."  
"ok."  
"I'll be jessica and you are...eliana or eli whatever, are you ready vega?"

"yep. sure jade." i said smiling

"_you shouldnt be with him eli, he did hurts you!"_

_"but i love him you dont know nothing!, and i know that him love me too"_

_"no, he doesnt. when you love someone you dont hurt them."_

_"you dont know nothing jessica!, you are just jealous because you get a crush on me"_

_"no, you are wrong eli...i just want that you be with someone who does deserves you." said jessica aka jade walking to eli aka tori. because eli was crying. "dont cry eli i love you" said jessica wipping the tears on eli face_

_"i love you too.." whisper eli looking at jessica eyes and closing the space betwee them . kissing to jessica._

tori can not believe that she was kissing jade or jessica well whatever jade lips are so soft. tori start to kissing jade more passionate and jade put her arms around tori waist and tori put her arms around jade's neck. the kiss was slow, sweet, and so passionate, tori was putting all her feels for jade in that kiss no matter if was just acting. they two finally separated. tori and jade blush, they had not looked into the eyes from that kiss. Jade finally breaks silence between them

"that was so good...i mean your actuation tori. i mean Vega" jade was so nervous

" thanks jade." was the one thing that tori could say

they were interruped for the gang coming into the living room.

**i hope that you like it or hate it... well tell me your opinion on reviews :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Tori POV

andre, cat, Beck and Robbie arrived. apologizing for being late.  
me and jade only mutter a yes ...  
we were all practicing our dialogues, for me, was very difficult to memorize because I could not stop thinking about the kiss.  
Jade was so quiet. until my little friend redhead asked if she could be Jessica. jade was surprised, too ...  
she only try to explain a cat, she could not be two characters.  
"Jadeyyy why?"  
"Do not call me like that!, Simply because no cat!"  
"Kk"

when everyone went home. I stayed alone with jade. I wanted to ask about the kiss but decided to keep quiet, as possibly only jade was acting.

oh god how I hate my life ...  
"vega ..."  
"uhmm what happens, jade?"

"Maybe I should take you home. its getting later and i think that its going to rain"

"ok, let me bring my bag"

When I got my bag, we left the house and went to the car of jade. She was right, when we were half way to my house started raining.

we got to my house, jade under his seat and opened the door. I was surprised and happy at the same time.  
"thank you" i said smiling  
"you are welcome vega"  
The rain fell on us, but we both were in the same place without move a muscle.

"well, see you tomorrow jade" i said a little sad walking to the door

"vega..."

I turn, and felt like jade put his hands on my face caressing. I felt butterflies in my stomach jump ...  
jade bring her face to mine and closed the space between our lips. finally the kiss had been wanting, was not acted. I put my arms around the neck of jade, bringing her closer to me, I was stroking her hair with my hands as we continued kissing in the rain.  
Jade finally left me, even with his arms around my waist and smiling.

"See you tomorrow vega" Jade said smiling. giving me a little kiss on the lips and whispered I love you...

"I love you too" I said

"Go to your house vega once or you'll catch cold"

i can not stop of smile. so i give another little kiss to jade and finally i go into my house, seeing to jade go in her car.

**woop my creativity is too little so its so short for that lol and its night and was the one thing that i could think so yeah.. **

**tell me if you like it or hate it... thanks for the views, ill be thankful if you send me reviews =)**


End file.
